seeking fire (WoF fanfic!)
by Frostclawofthekoolkids
Summary: pineapple needs to find knowledgeseeker. Knowledgeseeker needs to find peaceseeker. But if both seekers meet each other, pyrriah will fall into ruin. A secret icewing no one knew about is secretly running the show behind the scenes, can the seeker moon twins find fire, and save the world from everlasting ice?
1. The beginning

Her wings beat faster and faster, into the sky she flew. She was surrounded by colors she'd never seen before. Only at these times could she see the beauty in her broken, torn world. Swirling colors of blue, purple, green, yellow, and pink gave Pineapple a sense of wonder and enlightenment. She heard wingbeats behind her. Pineapple turned around, "Peaceseeker? What are you doing here?" The nightwing flew to her side.

"I'm here to follow you." Peaceseeker said grimly. Peaceseeker glanced at Pineapple's silver scale by her eye.

"You are dangerous Pineapple, that's why you are supposed to stay in the rainforest," Pineapple nodded, "You are an animus, you can read minds, you never sleep, you have no control over any of your powers, and you have the strangest scales of any dragon." That was true, Pineapple was a rainwing, nightwing hybrid. Her scales were different shades of blue and pink, with black underwings, and scattered silver scales. She was unlike any rainwing, even though she can transform, and could never ever sleep during the Rainwing suntime. She can see blips of the future, and mindread.

All dragons consider her dangerous. She lives in the rainforest, but very isolated and alone, with two nightwing guards by her at all times. All of the rainwing/nightwing village was afraid of her. Even her own mother, it was her who hated all nightwing powers, or powers in general, and sparked the fear in the dragons of her tribe. "How did you even get out?" "

The guards were chasing a sloth, and so I just slipped away." Peaceseeker looked horrified.

"You know that is way illegal, to you anyway, and that i'll have to report you," Peaceseeker pointed a talon at Pineapple, " you'll get in big trouble one day for running away like this, Pineapple." Pineapple bowed her head, and flew down to her room in the rainforest. Her scales glew in the night sky. It was strange to see such a hybrid as Pineapple flying over phirrah. "She can't do that again."


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue**

_2,000 years before. _Hopefinder woke up with a start. She looked around her room in the Ice palace. She got up, and put her circle on. She put the silver chain around her neck, one silver ring was slipped through it. It was law to keep the ring necklace on at all times. But is was very uncomfortable, and so she took it off every night when she went to sleep. It is not uncommon for jealous Icewings to sneak into higher ranked icewing family homes and steal the circles. She crossed her room to the vanity on the other side of her room. Hopefinder sat on the sky blue pillow, and opened a black and silver box, with a silver dragon shape on the cover. She opened the box, and pulled out a pair of purple stained diamond earrings, and put them on her ears. She grabbed a purple diamond necklace and wrapped it around her neck two times. She shut the box, and grabbed her brushes, she put a hint of silver on her front talons, and took gems, and pushed them onto the sides of her face. She applied more silver to her talons, and walked to her porch. She opened the beautifully adorned doors. They had the life cycle of a periwinkle. The only flower that grew in the ice kingdom. All rooms in the castle had at least one vase of the blue periwinkle flower.

She stepped onto the ice porch, and looked out across the snow. The sunrise was beautiful. The sky above was black, then purple, then dark pink, a lighter pink, orange, lighter orange, golden yellow, and the sun. She could see the stars just begin to fade away, she had a deep connection to them. "Argg." She dropped to the floor, clutching her wings,"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed in pain. Her wings folded open, but instead of a starry sky, she looked and saw a paint splattered looking under her wings. Her underwings were splattered with orange, green, blue, pink, red, yellow, purple. They looked like a canvas. "Uggh." She groaned and ached. Her eyes closed, and she threw her head back.

_A clear night sky. The rare four moons lit up the night. So many stars, you can look in the open, and see shapes and pictures. If you look at the trees, you see a wooden canopy. On that canopy, there is an ebony egg. You see it change, into a bright silver egg. A rainwing flies up to the egg, next to a small nightwing. His mind is large, but his bravery is small. The rainwing is brave, a leader, a leader of her tribe, but can not yet get along. You see the past, and you see a burning passion of love. They fly together, and sit beside the egg, and stare up at the stars. The silver egg breaks, and the tiny dragonet climbs out of the silver shell. The two dragons move to sit by each other. The dragonet climbs into their lap. _

"_Hello my baby girl," the rainwing said, "I'm going to name you Knowledgefinder." The dragons looked at each other. The nightwing smiled. The rainwing whispered, "For you my darling." _


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Hopefinder's head threw forward, Her pupils grew wide as she sat up in a pool of sweat. Two large Ice wing guards smashed into her room. "Miss! Are you alright?" the guards moved around her as Hopefinder slowly got up off the frosty floor. "Something happened. And we need you to tell us." They took a step towards Hopefinder.

"I fell onto the floor, and I saw a vision. Someone was born five thousand years in the future, exactly the same as me. Four moons, to the millisecond. There has only been one other encounter of this, and It happened thousands of years ago." She paused and sat on her purple bed, "I have a Future moon twin."

"We know perfectly well what a moon twin is, and you need to come with us." Hopefinder stood up to protest, opened her mouth to say something, and closed it. The guards grabbed her forearms and grabbed her. She dug her back talons into the ice, and lashed her body and tail around. The icewing guards held her tighter, another two ran into the room, hearing the commotion. The other one grabbed her tail, and another climbed under her to her under belly, and lifted her up.

One of them blew a light frost on Hopefinder's snout and eyes. She went limp, still breathing, and unable to see. They took her out of her room, and brought her to the throne room, Queen Diamond was sitting on her ice throne. Many high ranked dragons filled the room, and sat around tables, and ate high delicacy foods and drank delicious drinks. The crowd made a walkway as the guards pulled Hopefinder into the room. Many dragons gasped, whispering, "The seer?"

"The animus?"

The nightwing?" All dragons knew of the nightwing in the palace. Not many enjoyed the truth that their actually was one, and that she was right here, being dragged to the queen. Hopefinder's wings were bound, and her snout was still covered in frost. Every Icewing in the throne room could see Hopefinder's changed undrewings. The queen stood up. All murmuring and all noise stopped, and the room was eerily silent.

"Polar, is this the nightwing you speak of? The one with four moons, all nightwing powers, and heightent animus magic." She glared at Polar.

"Yes your majesty," Polar bowed deeply.

"Whiteout," Queen Diamond barked, The nightwing/icewing hybrid walked to the queens side. "This is your dragon?" Queen Diamond pointed a talon at Hopefinder.

"Almost, she is my brothers dragonet," the crowd gasped, "Darkstalker and clearsight did have a dragonet, and she is the one. When my brother slept, and Clearsight disappeared, I was just coming back from a hunt, and I saw her walking along in the snow. She wasn't very hard to find."

"_Boom. Darkstalker hit the floor with a deafening thud_. _Clearsight ran out of the room. The nightwings were in utter chaos, they were running in all directions. The little dragonet took off. She slipped past the thundering dragons and into the night sky. She flew higher and higher. She was above all of Pyrrhia. She flew for days, until she could fly no more. She fell out of the sky, spiralling towards the ground. She made a loud thud. Whiteout was just ahead, heard it, and turned around quickly, and rushed to help the little clump of black. "Daddy's Gone!" the dragonet wailed." And mommy too!" Whiteout scooped the little dragonet onto her back, and took her to the ice palace._

"_Hello, you look like my brother."_

"_Daddy!" The dragonet squaled,"Darkstalker!" The nightwing giggled._

"_I knew it." Whiteout told herself. "I will take care of you my niece." She told Hopefinder. Whiteout held Hopefinder close to her. _

"Ah, so you took this dragon in as a small dragonet, and raised her." Queen Diamond stared at Whiteout.

"Yes your majesty. I found her hurt behind me, so I took her in, and healed her."

"How old is she now?" Queen Diamond looked skeptical.

"She is 9." Whiteout looked worried.

"So she is young to have powers to this heightened ability?" Queen Diamond took a menacing step towards Hopefinder.

"I-I-I suppose she is," Whiteout stuttered, and Queen Diamond curled her lips into a smile,"But, please, she has no one else to look after her, and she isn't dangerous!" Whiteout pleaded.

"Did I hear dangerous? Did anyone hear my great granddaughter say this dragon is dangerous?" All the dragons in the room raised their hands in agreement. Queen Diamond smiled again.

"I didn't! You're lying!" Whiteout turned to the icewings in the room. Hopefinder opened her eyes and gave her aunt a pleading look.

"Well, we certainly can't have the nightwing in our kingdom anymore, oh, I have an idea, let's banish her, and strip my great granddaughter of her ranking, and a death sentence for disagreeing with me. " The dragons nodded in agreement. Hopefinder heard this, and she started attempting to get out of her frosted entanglements. "Oh look! Our guest of honor is awake. Polar, let her speak."

"No! You can't," Hopefinder screamed, "She did nothing to deserve that," Whiteout looked frightened, "Aunt, please stand up for yourself!" Polar covered her snout again.

"You really are dangerous, maybe you should die too," Diamond faked a hard think,"What do you think?" Queen Diamond asked the icewing guests. She got whooping responses of agreement.

"Wait," Whiteout stepped out to face the Queen, she started to sweat and her voice was shaky, but confident, "I challenge Queen Diamond for the Icewing throne."


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Queen Diamond stood tall, glaring at Whiteout. A loathing seethed through her body. The crowd just took in what had happened. A large wave of boo's, but a few hopeful cheers filled the room. Whiteout stayed completely silent. Still thinking through her words. "If I die, Hopefinder dies. I have to win. She depends on me. All of her family is gone." She stood to face the queen again.

"You think you can beat me, Whiteout? You're wrong, because you won't last a minute in that arena." The Queen whispered in her ear, "Your freakish moon twin niece will die, if she does not, I will write a scroll to tell all future queens, find the moon twin. If they meet each other, Pyrrhia will end, all tribes will end. We have to stop it before it starts." The Queen screeched, and the commotion stopped. "I will decide when the challenge is to be held. All executions are postponed. This hideous thing," She lifted up Hopefinders wings, "Will be held in the dungeons." Queen Diamond left the room in a huff. A cloud of classy dragons followed the queen to her study.

"Can someone move the ugly nightwing out of my sight." A snotty dragon yelled. Polar and two other guards dragged Hopefinder out of the room and to the dungeons.

The next day, Whiteout was showered with gifts from people she didn't even know. Whiteout only wanted to see Hopefinder, just so they could talk about it. Polar came in with another guard, he was dark blue with black around his wing joints and eyes, he was called Penguin. Penguin spoke softly, "The prisoner requested to see you, Miss Whiteout." He beckoned for Whiteout to follow him. Whiteout quickly put on her diamond necklace. Penguin walked out of the room, and Whiteout quickly followed. She and Penguin walked into restricted access areas of the castles. Many dragons gave Whiteout a hard glare. Everyone knew how Queen Diamond ran things, but no one knew how Whiteout would. Queen Diamond definitely had more people who wanted her to win than Whiteout, but whiteout had dragons who did not like Queen Diamonds reign.

They got to the dungeons. It was cold down here, even for an Icewing, Whiteout was shivering. The stone were made of icestone, a material only found in the ice kingdom, and one of the strongest substances. She walked down the cold dark corridor. The lights were dim, and she could hardly see any dragon. The only way that Whiteout found Hopefinder, was her silver scales scattered about her body. She had to have had the smallest cell, with the least light. Just about every icewing were scared of Hopefinder. Being the daughter of Darkstalker, who was the son of the traitor, Prince Arctic. Just her powers were enough to make anyone feel unsafe. An animus with all heightened nightwing powers, and her soul with the ever occurring possibility of corruption. Whiteout knew that Hopefinder was the kindest person you could know.

"Whiteout?" a weak voice called out.

"I'm here! Can you lift your wings?" Whiteout tilted her head, and heading towards Hopefinders cell.

"No."

"I'm right here sweetie.", Whiteout said kindly, as she walked in front of her cell,"I'm right outside." Hopefinder's head lifted, craning to see her aunt's face.

"Whiteout. You came." a feeble smile spread across Hopefinders face.

"I would never miss a meeting with my niece," Whiteout saw her nieces scales shiver roughly. "Are you cold?" She asked. Hopefinder nodded, but stayed silent.

"You didn't have to challenge Diamond, I can handle myself." She shivered again. Whiteout grabbed a rock.

"Not when you are deathly cold and sentenced to death," Whiteout said warmly to Hopefinder, "I enchant this rock to radiate the perfect temperature of warmth for any dragon nearby," Whiteout slid the rock through the doors of Hopefinders cage.

"Good luck auntie." Hopefinder slid the rock close to her body and smiled, she fell asleep on the rough jagged floor, with not only the rock for warmth, but with the thought that she will be okay. Whiteout walked back down the corridor feeling elated that she helped keep her niece happy, but also worried, the next day was the challenge, and she didn't want to die.

Penguin escorted her back to her room, through the frozen hallways, greeting dragons that were cheering for Queen Diamonds defeat. Whiteout wasn't so sure about how tomorrow was going to go. When she got to her room, she sat on her bed, and took of her talon paint, her earrings, her necklace. The only animus thing she'd done for herself. The necklace was a poor spell of repelling animus magic. She went to sleep and dreamed of Hopefinder, and how her life depended on the outcome of the challenge.

Whiteout was woken up in the morning to be the first onto the arena. The arena was a large White oval, with spikes above. There Is a ceiling, so the challengers are allowed to fly, the seats are behind animus enchanted unbreakable transparent walls, the floor is hard, with layers of snow above it. Queen Diamond walked in with Hopefinder on a chain, holding her rock, with scratches around her wings. They were put in two holding rooms on the opposite sides of the arena. Hopefinder had front row seats, and forced to watch. She hugged her rock, and started to curse at Queen Diamond in her holding room. Queen Diamond snarled, scaring the some of the dragons who had come to watch.

The doors of the holding cell opened releasing Diamond and Whiteout. Diamond came charging at whiteout. She opened her mouth and realised a terrifying amount of frost breath. Whiteout hardly had time to fly up in the air to avoid the queen's deadly breath. Diamond took off into the air after her. A cloud of snow followed her back talons. Diamond kicked Whiteout's underbelly, "I will tear you apart!" The queen yelled as she drew blood from Whiteouts stomach. She was thrown back a bit. Whiteout avoided another one of Diamond's charges. Whiteout pivoted and bit the queen's tail. She roared and swerved around. Whiteout dropped to the ground, and Diamond spiraled down for her claws and teeth bared. Diamond and Whiteout were now both on the ground, fighting claw to claw. Whiteout took a claw to the face. A deep gash on her cheek turned crimson. Whiteout slipped under diamond and bit her side. The snow was turning red.

Diamond shot up into the air, and Whiteout followed. They stared at each other, Diamond had a murderous look in her eye. She flew closer to whiteout. Diamond flicked her tail, and put a deep gash in Whiteout's neck. Whiteout put a talon to it, and charged at the queen. She opened her claws, and went for Diamond's underbelly. Instead, Diamond slashed her tail, and cut Whiteout's underbelly. Whiteout took a chance, she flew circles around the queen and put a deep cut in Diamonds tail, but Diamond got her just before Whiteout could escape.

The entire arena heard the shredding of wings, and the blood curdling screams of pain from Whiteout. It rang through the area. Whiteout spiralled to the ground, her wings shredded, no chance of flight. She landed on the ground with a loud thud. Still screaming in pain, Diamond landed on the opposite side of the arena. Whiteout could see the anger and rage on her face, Diamond's face had gashes, bloody, but you could still see the regality. With each step she got closer. Her mangled body, and half torn tail, "This is the end, I did all I could." Whiteout closed her eyes and waited, but a sparkle came to her eye. Diamonds necklace, the one she never takes off. Just as Diamonds claws came to her throat, whiteout grabbed Diamonds necklace and twisted it, Diamond fell over, not dead yet, but soon to be. Whiteout slid her talons down the necklace, and to Diamonds throat. She stopped twitching, and went limp.

"My aunt, a monster." Hopefinder broke the chains and escaped through the air. Whiteout looked to the crowd and said, "My niece is safe." she basked in it all, even prying the necklace of of Diamonds body, and holding it for show. "See, you are safe now." she looked at the spot Hopefinder was in. There was no dragon there. She grimaced, all for nothing. In hatred and despair, she ripped and torn at Diamond's dead body.

Diamond, now mauled, and laying on the blood filled snow. "I am ruler now," she addressed the crowd, "Now find that dragon!" She touched her bloody claws to her torn wings, and grinned slyly "Small price to pay.", She thought. She walked to the castle and settled on the throne. "For what was always mine."


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_Present day. _Pineapple flew down to the rainforest. She disappeared behind the canopy. She flew through the leaves and landed on a colored wool hammock. She sat down and closed her eyes.

"_Hello! Can you see me?" A nightwing called as she looked up, appearing to stare right at Pineapple. "Listen! It's going to be bad. I need you to come to me! Right away, and bring your friend." Pineapple saw the sand kingdom with four nightwings laying on the sand, dying of thirst and in need of dire help. Pineapple saw the rest of Pyrrhia, flames, smoke, screaming, crying dragons, draped over one another. All dragons hugging each other, civil war in the kingdoms. Pyrrhia in utter chaos. _

Pineapple opened her eyes, and sat up. She was surrounded by nightwing and rainwing guards on the floor of the raining palace. "Her majesty, Queen Glory!" The guards parted, and Queen Glory walked to Pineapple.

"Honestly Pineapple, i really thought you would've learned your lesson this time." Queen Glory shook her head. Of course, everyone knew what the queen was referring to. The one day that Pineapple had her suntime taken away. The very thought made all rainwing shudder, but since she never really slept anyway, it didn't bother Pineapple.

"Your Majesty," Pineapple bowed, "I saw something, it was horrible. The rainforest was on fire and-" Rainwings started shrieking.

"See," Queen glory said," this is why you stay in your own corner. All the rainwing are afraid of what you are. Its fake visions like these that put my tribe to utter terror."

"But your majesty!"

" I don't want to hear it," Queen Glory turned her back to Pineapple,"Boa, Cashew, Echolistner, please escort Pineapple to her corner of the rainforest, and the rest of you,' she turned to the rest of the guard, "Go fix my tribe." She swaggered out of the room.

"You heard the queen." A large nightwing called. A group of night black dragons followed him out of the palace. The three guards took Pineapple by the forearm and marched her out of the door. Queen Glory rubbed her forehead. "What am I going to do with you Pineapple." Pineapple just heard the queens mumble. Pineapple was marched across the rainforest, the leaves started turning from light neonlike green, to a dark, dark green color. The branches goth thicker, and the leaves got bigger. At least the size of Pineapples head. They walked a little while more, and reached a mud moat. The dragons carefully stepped over the bud, and opened a wall of vines. Cashew swept his talon across the vines, making an opening. Pineapple and the three guards stepped into her little hideaway. It looked like a large and tall dried grass hut, with sticks and trunks for climbing posts, with vines and dried fruits as toys. One large rainbow hammock hung from the wall, with a silk pillow, and leaf, vine stitched blanket. A small hole in the top gave the hut its sunlight.

"Stay in here." Boa shoved Pineapple into the hut. Cashew and Echo turned around and walked away. They opened their wings, and flew over the trees. Boa closed the vines, and stepped to the side. Pineapple sat on her rainbow hammock, the one right below her animus enchanted, always lit glow bug lamp. Pineapple changed her scales to a nightwing, but her back talon was bright blue.

"Just another hybrid thing of mine. But seriously, this disciuse always fools Boa." She whispered to herself. She walked to the middle of her house, and dug into the mossy floor. Pineapple pulled out almost an exact replica doll of her. She set it up against her tree, and flew up to a branch, and pulled it down. A small purple string bracelet with a small wooden bead dropped onto pineapple extended arm. It fit snugly on her wrist, and was very easy to take off, but not too easy. This bracelet held all of Pineapple's animus magic. If she had it on, she could use it, if off, she could not. Pineapple got the idea from Darkstalkers scroll. It was a brilliant idea. Pineapple walked bravely through the vines.

"Excuse me," Boa turned to Pineapple, "What were you doing in the animuses hut?" pineapple hid her blue talon.

"Just checking on her." Pineapple started to walk away. Boa grabbed her wing,

"What's your name?" Boa looked skeptical.

"Dreamcatcher." Pineapple sped off into the jungle before BOa could ask her anymore questions. Pineapple didn't stop until she reached Queen Glorys palace. The doors were adorned beautifully with ground-touching vines with fluorescent orange flowers. Pineapple opened the door. Inside, she found two guards waiting at the door.

"What exactly are you here for?" The Rainwing to her right masked.

"I am here to see Princess Knowlegefinder." Pineapple puffed out her chest, trying to look important.

"And you are?" The other guard turned to face Pineapple,

"Dreamcatcher, don't you know me?" Pineapple said in a falsely sweet voice.


End file.
